Le cycle de Lana
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: Chap 3 UP ! Lana est une apprentie chevalier un peu particulière. Venez donc lire ses aventures en parallèle avec l'histoire de nos valeureux guerriers.
1. Default Chapter

L'HISTOIRE DE LANA

Chapitre I : La petite fille

Aiolia était satisfait de lui. Il se sentait renaître, sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis la mort de son frère Aioros. Celui-ci était le chevalier du sagittaire. Shura, le chevalier du capricorne, l'avait tué alors qu'il s'enfuyait hors du sanctuaire, leur demeure. Aioros avait trahi son entourage en portant atteinte à la réincarnation d'Athéna, à qui il avait juré fidélité. Aiolia était considéré comme le frère d'un traître et faisait tout dans le but de montrer qu'il était un serviteur dévoué à la déesse Athéna et à son représentant le Grand Pope.

Mais cet homme, dont personne ne connaissait l'identité exacte, mentait avec habileté à ses chevaliers. En effet, il n'accordait jamais d'entrevue avec la déesse sous prétexte qu'il était le lien entre les hommes et elle. En fait il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Aioros l'avait soustraite à son poignard alors qu'il tentait de la tuer. Il était le seul à le savoir et cela l'enchantait de voir combien ses chevaliers lui étaient fidèles. Mais il avait un autre problème: 2 ans avant Athéna, une autre réincarnation était née, celle de la déesse Artémis. Or il ignorait où elle se trouvait elle aussi. Il fit faire des recherches sur les filles née environ 2 ans avant la déesse Athéna: il y en avait 10 près du sanctuaire, à Athènes, mais celle qu'il cherchait était justement la soeur d'Aioros, Lana.

Celle-ci habitait avec Aiolia depuis la mort de leur frère. Ce jour-là Aiolia avait décidé de son destin pour elle de devenir un chevalier. Elle avait maintenant 7 ans et pouvait débuter sa formation si le Grand Pope donnait son accord. Aussi Aiolia avait demandé une entrevue pour lui exposer sa requête. Il espérait être son maître pour en faire une lionide comme l'avait été leur mère. Lui-même était chevalier du lion.

"Lana! Lana! Où est-tu ?

Ici ! heu... heu... J'arrive !

Lana sortit en courant de sa chambre.

Que faisais-tu dans ta chambre ? Il fait si beau dehors ma puce.

Je pensais toute seule.

Et à quoi pensiez-vous chère demoiselle?

A rien d'intéressant. J'peux aller jouer maintenant?

Oui mais avant fais-moi un gros bisous, je t'adore."

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras puis retourna à ses occupations. Elle était si vive, si drôle. Elle rendait la vie de son frère moins dure. Et puis elle était si jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux aussi rieurs que sombres. Elle avait la démarche gracieuse. Aiolia savait que ce serait une femme magnifique et qu'elle aurait beaucoup de succès auprès des autres chevaliers. Elle les avait déjà tous séduits par sa joie de vivre et ils étaient contents quand elle leur rendait visite. Et dire qu'elle avait l'age pour être chevalier. Aiolia était pensif et n'avait pas sentit arriver le chevalier du taureau, Aldébaran. C'était son meilleur ami et Lana l'adorait. Elle passait volontiers ses soirées chez lui pour l'écouter parler de son enfance et de la façon dont il avait connu son frère.

En effet Aldébaran et Aiolia s'était connus à la mort du père d'Aiolia. Aldébaran, orphelin de naissance, avait pris sous son aile le jeune garçon et s'était comporté comme s'il avait été son frère aîné. Pendant ce temps Aioros avait débuté son apprentissage de chevalier afin de succéder à leur père le chevalier du sagittaire. La mort de son frère avait rapproché Aiolia du chevalier du taureau. Il n'était pas en très bons termes avec les autres chevaliers, qui le considéraient comme frère d'un traître. Seule Lana semblait échapper aux insultes. Elle ne paraissait retenir que ce qu'il y avait de meilleur à dire et abordait les gens avec gaieté.

En vérité, elle avait été très marquée par le décès de son frère et espérait que le destin d'Aiolia serait moins tragique. Elle avait choisi de devenir chevalier car tous les membres de sa famille en étaient. En effet, elle souhaitait acquérir l'armure de sa mère, morte en lui donnant naissance, et ainsi faire honneur à celle dont elle ne pourrait jamais avoir de souvenir. Ses frères lui avaient pourtant parlé d'elle, mais les souvenirs ne sont rien si on ne les a pas vécus. Aussi, elle avait décidé de profiter au maximum de son temps libre avec Aiolia avant qu'elle n'entame son apprentissage. Et elle redoutait le jour où on viendrait la chercher sur ordre du Grand Pope. Marine lui avait annoncée ce qui l'attendait sans grands détails: Lana porterait un masque, n'aurait pas le droit de montrer son visage. Elle serait peut-être séparée d'Aiolia. Rien d'autre, rien qu'un lourd silence, grave, rempli de sous-entendus sur des actes qui allaient sans doute être commis, sur leurs conséquences. Le soir même la petite fille s'était couchée, pleine d'une appréhension mêlée de curiosité:ce n'était pas si terrible que ça puisque Marine, Shina et les autres femmes étaient devenues chevaliers. Le destin avait choisi la pire des tortures pour elle.

Alors qu'elle était retournée dans sa chambre persuadée que quelque chose d'important allait se produire, Aolia et Aldébaran s'étaient assis sur les marches de la maison du Lion et discutaient:

"La petite n'a pas l'air bien, sais-tu ce qu'elle a ?

- J'en ai aucune idée : depuis ce matin elle reste dans sa chambre et n'en sort que lorsque je l'appelle.

-Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec sa formation:elle sent peut-être que le moment est venu et elle s'y prépare.

-Pourquoi ne m'en parle-t-elle pas alors?

-Tu lui a dis tout ce que tu savais et ça ne servirait à rien de lui répéter des choses qu'elle sait déjà.

-Tu as raison mais ça me chagrine de la voir comme ça.

-Je sais, moi aussi je suis inquiet pour elle,mais on ne peut rien changer c'est le destin.

-En parlant de destin on dirait que celui-ci nous a rattrapés : regarde qui arrive."

Aldébaran se tourna dans la direction que lui indiquait Aiolia : un garde courait vers la maison du Lion, haletant mais ne perdant pas de vitesse. Il s'arrêta devant les deux chevaliers :

"-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais le Grand Pope souhaite vous voir avec la petite fille.

-Merci à toi, nous arrivons."

A peine le chevalier reparti, Lana sortit de sa chambre, habillée de frais, d'une toge immaculée qui faisait ressortir sa jeunesse. On aurait dit une prêtresse. Les deux chevaliers la regardèrent sans étonnement, essayant simplement d'imprimer dans leur mémoire le souvenir de ce visage si beau, si délicat,qu'aucun homme ne pourrait contempler sous peine de mourir lorsqu'elle serait adulte.

Aldébaran prétexta un rendez-vous urgent et parti, non sans avoir auparavant souhaité « bonne chance » à Lana pour l'obtention de son armure. Aiolia revêtit son armure et ils se mirent en route Lana et lui vers la maison du Grand Pope. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle ne disait rien mais sa façon de marcher lentement en mesurant ses pas la trahissait. Elle semblait se forcer à marcher à la hauteur de son frère. Mal à l'aise,elle regardait le paysage, détaillant chaque colonne, chaque arbre sans jeter un regard à Aiolia.

"Bon tu me dis ce que tu as depuis ce matin? ça t'effraie tant que ça de devenir chevalier. Tu peux renoncer si tu le veux vraiment.

Non c'est pas ça. Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu comprendrais pas.

Alors change de tête! Sinon tu vas faire mauvaise impression au Grand Pope.

Oui."

Mais Lana ne changea pas d'attitude pour autant et se tut jusqu'à leur arrivée au temple du Grand Pope. Là,un garde les salua respectueusement et les engagea à le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle où le Grand Pope recevait. Celui-ci était assis sur son trône et leur demanda de s'avancer jusqu'à lui. Arrivés à sa hauteur, les deux visiteurs s'inclinèrent devant celui qui représentait la déesse Athéna. Aiolia remarqua que Lana avait modifié son comportement et se soumettait presque, par respect sûrement, au Grand Pope. Celui-ci les dévisagea un instant, puis dit d'une voix étouffée par son masque:

"Laissez-là ici chevalier Aiolia. Elle vous sera ramenée.

Avec tout mon respect, j'aimerais tout d'abord savoir si c'est moi qui serait son maître ?

Oui, mais les autres chevaliers lui fourniront aussi leur enseignement. Maintenant pars chevalier et attend."

Ainsi avait parlé le personnage le plus énigmatique de tout le sanctuaire. Aiolia s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il vit le regard hagard de Lana. Elle avait l'air effrayée et sans force, soumise et résignée. Il ne lui dit pas un mot et la laissa, priant secrètement pour que tout se passe bien.

Un garde la ramena dans la soirée. Elle portait un masque argenté et une tunique d'entraînement.

"Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux plus te parler. Le Grand Pope a dit que tu commencerais à m'entraîner dès demain. Maintenant, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Bien si tu le prends avec tant de sérieux. Bonne nuit."

Cette nuit-là, la petite fille ne dormit pas, tout comme les autres nuits. Ainsi pendant près de 5 ans, elle s'entraîna avec les chevaliers d'or et d'argent du sanctuaire. Elle attendait le jour où elle pourrait revêtir son armure d'or et montrer ainsi qu'elle était digne de sa famille. Elle avait un peu perdu de sa gaieté mais était toujours prête à rendre service et passait de bons moments en compagnie de son frère, même si elle avait mis une distance entre eux.

Enfin vînt ce jour qu'elle attendait tant. Le Grand Pope avait convoqué tous ses chevaliers dans la grande arène. Elle eut à affronter 50 soldats, 20 chevaliers d'argent et le chevalier du Cancer, qui ne put mettre fin à leur combat qu'en avouant qu'elle était devenue un vrai chevalier d'or : leur combat aurait duré 1000 jours si le Grand Pope ne l'avait pas interrompu. Lana devînt donc le chevalier d'or de la lionide et revêtit l'armure que sa mère avait portée il y avait maintenant 12 ans.

Peut après le combat, la jeune fille fut convoquée par celui qui lui avait accordé son armure, son bien le plus précieux.

Elle était anxieuse et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait mais elle n'en trouvait pas l'origine. Elle entra dans la grande salle et entendit les lourdes portes se fermer dans son dos. Puis plus rien, le silence. Elle attendit, essayant de trouver la cosmo-énergie du Grand Pope, mais il n'y avait apparemment pas ombre qui vive. Elle s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle fut projetée dans le mur. A moitié sonnée, elle ne vit pas les autres coups arriver.

A ce moment-là elle aperçut celui qui l'attaquait et hésita à rendre les coups : que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-ce une ultime épreuve? Elle aurait du prendre son armure...Mais qu'aurait-elle fait devant le représentant d'Athéna?

Il la souleva comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple plume. Il était différent des autres fois, même de cet après-midi. Ses cheveux étaient devenus gris et son visage était sans masque. Elle le regarda de plus près et poussa un cri étouffé : ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang, et il semblait être l'incarnation du mal. Elle se mit à trembler, tant le mal se dégageait de cet homme. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur et elle sentait qu'elle ne serait pas de taille à lutter. Il commença à l'étrangler, ne lui laissant que très peu d'air et détaillant de son regard avide le corps sans défense de la jeune fille.

Elle avait peur, très peur. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. C'était ça son pressentiment. Elle était blessée, et se demandait quand il allait en finir avec elle, tout comme il l'avait fait avec les jeunes filles qui n'étaient devenues que soldat. Elle attendait, pétrifiée, quand Il arriva.

Il apparut d'un seul coup, surprenant le monstre en l'attaquant, projetant ainsi Lana loin de lui.

Un bref combat s'ensuivit entre les deux hommes, puis Il lança une violente attaque qui fit trembler les murs, mettant le monstre à terre. Encore tremblante, Lana tenta de se relever,mais Il l'aperçut et fut d'un bond a ses côtés.

"Comment vas-tu? Tu es blessée...attends,calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

Non simplement sonné. Tu devrais retourner chez toi. Tu peux marcher?

oui.

alors vas et ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne te touchera plus jamais. Je te le jure."

A ces mots il ouvrit la lourde porte et laissa sortir Lana en faisant attention aux gardes (qui dormaient). Celle-ci se retourna une dernière fois afin de mieux voir cet homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il était grand, assez jeune (environ 15 ans) et ressemblait étrangement à l'autre, sauf qu'il dégageait une impression de sagesse et de respect.

Elle savait qu'elle le reverrait encore, elle en était persuadée....


	2. Chapitre 2 : La jeune fille

Disclaimer : Les chevaliers ne sont pas à moi, sauf Lana. Sinon, j'ai gardé l'ensemble du scénario de départ (qui n'est pas à moi non plus) et j'en ai construit un en parallèle. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Réponses aux reviews :

Shina : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier. Bises.

Chapitre II: La jeune fille

Quelques années s'étaient écoulées après ce regrettable incident qui heureusement n'avait pas tourné au drame. Lana avait beaucoup grandi et était devenue une belle jeune fille, mais qui restait distante avec tout le monde. Elle avait maintenant 15 ans et maîtrisait parfaitement toutes les attaques qu'on lui avait enseignées. Elle en préférait une qu'elle avait elle-même inventée, inspirée par le souvenir de son frère Aioros : Justice's Arrow (la flèche de la justice). Elle ne l'avait pas encore utilisée mais était sûre de son efficacité, comment le savait-elle ? Lana n'en avait aucune idée, c'était comme si elle connaissait déjà cette attaque.

Elle pensait beaucoup à celui qui l'avait sauvé et se demandait si elle le reverrait un jour. Le Grand Pope était redevenu normal mais elle se sentait mal dès qu'elle percevait sa cosmo-énergie. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner cet être énigmatique. En effet, il pouvait agir avec gentillesse envers les gens d'Athènes, mais il restait une menace lorsqu'elle était obligée de se tenir à ses côtés. En effet, dès que Lana avait totalement maîtrisé toutes les attaques, le Grand Pope lui avait ordonné de le servir en tant que chevalier le plus puissant de tout le Sanctuaire. Elle avait tout d'abord refusé, se rappelant ses souvenirs, mais Aiolia lui avait dit qu'il serait fier d'elle si elle acceptait : cela les ferait remonter dans l'estime du Grand Pope et effacerait les actes commis par leur frère. Ainsi Lana se tenait en permanence auprès de celui qu'elle redoutait le plus. Personne n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé et tous vénéraient le représentant d'Athéna.

Athéna... qui était-elle ? Aucun chevalier ne l'avait vu, pourtant elle se trouvait au Sanctuaire dans la plus haute maison située après celle du Grand Pope. Cependant Lana était incertaine : si la réincarnation d'Athéna se trouvait bien au Sanctuaire, pourquoi ne sentait-elle pas sa puissante cosmo-énergie ? Peut-être la masquait-elle ? Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas au Sanctuaire mais ailleurs ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille qui essayait de mettre tous ces éléments en concordance avec l'histoire que lui avait raconté Aiolia à propos de la mort de son frère. Quelque chose manquait, mais quoi ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas senti venir le Grand Pope et sursauta lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole :

"Tu as l'air bien pensive, jeune fille. Aurais-tu quelque demande à formuler envers Athéna ?

J'aimerais la voir.

C'est impossible, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'approcher. Mais pourquoi cette soudaine envie ?

J'aurais juste aimé lui demander pardon pour les fautes de mon frère Aioros. Je voudrais sentir sa cosmo-énergie...

Ton frère sera pardonné. Et si tu veux sentir cette magnifique cosmo-énergie il faut d'abord que tu croies en Athéna et que tu la serves bien.

Je ferais donc ainsi Grand Pope. Puis-je me retirer maintenant ?

Oui. "

Lana se tourna vers la porte et s'apprêta à la franchir quand un gémissement se fit entendre, puis une sensation de malaise s'empara d'elle et elle compris que le Grand Pope n'était à nouveau plus lui-même. Elle se mit en position de combat, prête à riposter à la moindre attaque.

"Tu te surestimes un peu trop lionide ! Tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre. Tu as trop peur.

Je me battrai quand même et je te vaincrais en même temps que ma peur !

Bien cessons donc de perdre notre temps en discussions inutiles. "

Le combat s'engagea. Les cosmo-énergies s'enflammèrent et chacun lança son attaque. Les combattants s'acharnaient mais ils savaient qu'ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout. Lana utilisait toutes ses attaques, ne parvenant pas à le toucher gravement, comme s'il était protégé par un bouclier invisible. En revanche, elle ne pouvait pas parer certaines attaques et fut blessée à la jambe, de sorte que celle-ci se cassa. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à se battre comme il fallait. Pourtant elle était l'un des meilleurs chevaliers. Mais ce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler c'était sa peur, qui augmentait de plus en plus comme pour la première fois. Elle était envahit par le mal qui se dégageait de cet homme, avec l'impression de sentir deux cosmos dans un seul corps. C'est du délire, pensa-t-elle, cela ne peut pas exister, pas autant de mal. Elle enrageait d'être aussi impuissante et tenta de se relever. L'autre s'en aperçut et lui lança une attaque qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se retrouva à l'angle de la pièce, son dos lui fit horriblement mal lorsqu'elle bougea et du sang lui coulait sur le visage : son masque s'était brisé. L'autre la regarda avec une expression de contentement pour mieux lui infliger la honte qui s'imposait lorsqu'une femme perdait son masque. Lana ne bougeait plus et était presque résignée, car elle n'était plus capable de combattre.

Son masque, elle l'avait perdu. Elle devait normalement tuer son adversaire, mais ce serait lui qui l'achèverait. Elle pensa à utiliser Justice's Arrow, mais elle ne pouvait pas concentrer assez d'énergie pour que cette attaque soit dans sa pleine efficacité. A ce stade, elle effleurerait à peine son ennemi, voire le manquerait. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire mais son esprit s'acharnait à trouver une solution, car elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de disparaître, elle devait aider quelqu'un mais qui ? Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit et elle sentit que la vie commençait à la quitter.

L'autre se rapprocha dangereusement alors qu'elle ne le distinguait presque plus. Il ricana méchamment puis s'arrêta, l'air troublé. Il se tourna et fit face à l'inconnu qui venait d'arriver dans la salle. C'était Lui, Il se tenait en position de combat et attaqua. Le combat dura longtemps. Lana vit que les deux chevaliers utilisaient les mêmes attaques à l'exception de celle qui l'avait mise à terre. Soudain il y eut une grande explosion de cosmos qui fit trembler la pièce. Il avait porté sa plus grande attaque et un grand silence se fit. L'autre était évanoui, son bras ensanglanté. Lui était debout, le considérant avec dégoût et faisant le geste de le tuer, il renonça, car le Mal avait quitté cet endroit ; on ne ressentait que la bienfaisante cosmo-énergie du Grand Pope tel qu'il l'avait toujours été. L'inconnu s'approcha de Lana et la porta hors de la pièce avec une douceur pleine de respect, comme si elle était plus qu'un chevalier.

"Ne bouge pas, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang." Il alla chercher de l'eau et lui épongea le visage avec un morceau de tissu. Elle pouvait bouger la jambe mais elle avait très mal.

" Merci ...de m'avoir sauvée.

J'ai juré de te protéger et je le ferai autant de fois que je le pourrai.

Pourquoi ?

Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ta place n'est pas au Sanctuaire, mais ailleurs. Connais-tu la région du Péloponnèse ?

Oui j'ai eu l'occasion d'y aller une fois en mission.

Tu sais donc où se trouve le temple de la déesse Artémis, à Ephèse ?

Oui.

Rends-toi là-bas, je ne peux rien te dire de plus...

Qui es-tu chevalier ?

Je ne suis pas un chevalier, j'en ai seulement l'entraînement. L'homme qui t'a attaqué est mon frère... Ce n'est pas le véritable Grand Pope... Tu dois absolument partir là où je t'ai dit d'aller. Ne dis rien aux autres chevaliers, ils ne te croiraient pas.

Je sais qu'il faut que je te fasse confiance, aussi je suivrai tes conseils. Quel est ton nom ? J'aimerais connaître celui qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Je m'appelle Kanon. Au revoir. "

Il se leva et disparut. Lana ressassait ses pensées, comprenant ainsi que la déesse Athéna ne se trouvait pas au Sanctuaire et que son frère n'était pas un traître. Ils s'étaient tous fait berner, par cet inconnu qui se faisait passer pour le représentant d'Athéna. Elle se releva à son tour, constatant que sa jambe et son dos étaient intacts. Une illusion, une simple illusion l'avait mise à terre, mais elle était si réelle.

La jeune fille rentra chez elle, prit quelques affaires, puis partit sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller Aiolia. Elle connaissait maintenant sa destination et sentait que c'était là qu'elle apprendrait beaucoup plus sur elle-même et sur tout ce qui pourrait se passer qu'en restant au Sanctuaire. Son but était précis : le Temple d'Artémis.

Elle le retrouva sans mal après quelques jours de voyage. Il était tel qu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois : majestueux, laissant paraître sa puissance malgré les ruines. Elle s'en approcha et toucha la paroi du temple "GLING ". Elle sursauta et le bruit s'arrêta. Elle remit sa main " GLING, GLING GLING ". C'était une sorte de plainte, comme un appel. Elle sentit qu'elle était attirée irrésistiblement à l'intérieur du temple. Elle décida d'y entrer pensant ne rien trouver.

A peine s'était-elle engouffrée par l'ouverture laissée par une porte depuis longtemps béante que la plainte retentit en s'amplifiant. Lana, intriguée s'avança plus profondément dans le bâtiment non s'en avoir pris la précaution de mettre son armure auparavant. Elle déboucha sur une vaste pièce, peu éclairée, où se trouvait un autel en ruine. La jeune fille s'approcha, constatant que l'autel dissimulait une pièce beaucoup plus petite, derrière son imposante masse ; cette pièce semblait sans âge, et la plainte était maintenant plus forte, métallique. Elle entra et resta figée : une armure était posée sur le sol, ayant la forme d'un corps tenant un arc : l'armure de la déesse Artémis. Des vêtements étaient posés à côté, d'une couleur bleu nuit. Lana ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de cette armure divine ; elle connaissait l'existence de telles armures car la déesse Athéna devait en avoir une semblable, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une. La plainte avait cessé et un grand calme régnait à présent dans la petite pièce.

Lana réfléchissait : pourquoi avait-elle dû venir ici ? Comment se faisait-il que ce temple n'ait pas de gardien puisqu'il abritait une armure divine ? La plainte recommença, très forte, et Lana s'aperçut qu'elle provenait de l'armure. Soudain, sa propre armure de lionide se détacha de son corps et tomba à ses pieds. La jeune fille ne savait plus ce qui lui arrivait et se demandait pourquoi son armure l'avait quitté, quand une voix résonna :

"Laisse cette armure, ce n'est pas celle qui te convient !

Qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous ?

Je suis Zeus.

Lana sentait la puissance qui se dégageait maintenant dans le temple, mais elle savait que celui qui lui parlait n'était pas ici ; il était ailleurs mais pas sur la Terre : elle en était maintenant sûre.

Grand Zeus, père de tous les dieux, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir dans ce temple alors que je dois garder le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

Parce que ta place n'est pas là-bas, Lana, tu n'est pas un chevalier, tu es une réincarnation toi aussi : celle de la déesse Artémis !

C'est impossible ! Je n'ai pas la force suffisante ...

Tu as été trompée pendant toute ton enfance, même ta famille ne sait pas qui tu es : seul le Grand Pope connaît ta véritable identité. Endosse ton armure, Artémis et affronte sa puissance pour qu'elle soit à nouveau tienne !

Mais ..."

Il était parti. Toute trace de puissance divine s'était évanouie. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'armure et la toucha d'une main hésitante ; la plainte s'arrêta. Lana recula un peu pour observer l'aspect de l'armure puis s'approcha des vêtements : c'était une tunique courte qui lui allait parfaitement. A peine eût-elle finit de l'enfiler que la plainte retentit et un bruit de métal qui se détache l'accompagna. Lana se retourna et vit l'armure divine qui flottait entourée d'un halo doré ; une à une les pièces vinrent se poser sur le corps de la jeune fille. Celle-ci restait sans voix devant la puissance dégagée par une telle armure. Tout à coup, la puissance fut augmentée, arrachant un cri de douleur à la jeune fille ; une voix résonna dans son esprit, celle de son frère Aioros, " augmente ta cosmo-énergie petite soeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépasse celle de l'armure, tu peux y arriver, tu es Artémis ! ", puis plus rien. Lana commença alors à faire croître sa cosmo-énergie ; elle arriva bientôt au stade maximum mais sentit qu'elle avait encore des ressources et elle se força à continuer. Elle sentait comme un barrage, le sang cognait à ses tempes, puis le barrage invisible céda et une grande lumière envahit la pièce : une puissante énergie se déversait. Lana était maintenant entourée d'un halo doré toute comme son armure ; sa cosmo-énergie augmentait sans cesse et semblait ne pas avoir de limites. La plainte de l'armure s'arrêta, faisant place à un tintement joyeux : elle avait réussi, elle avait retrouvé sa véritable identité, Lana était maintenant certaine d'être la réincarnation d'Artémis. Elle fit disparaître toutes traces d'énergie et se retrouva à nouveau dans la pièce sombre. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire : protéger Athéna, sa soeur, d'un danger qui planait sur elle.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'île Canon où il avait été enfermé, un jeune homme esquissa un sourire : la légende était donc réelle, Artémis venait de se réincarner pour sauver à nouveau Athéna.

Le Grand Pope avait aussi senti cette nouvelle cosmo-énergie, à partir du Sanctuaire, mais il n'avait pas reconnu à qui elle appartenait : il avait d'autres problèmes. Il avait reçu une lettre de la jeune Saori Kido qui demandait à le voir ; il redoutait le fait qu'elle vienne avec ses chevaliers, car elle n'était autre que la réincarnation d'Athéna et elle venait remettre de l'ordre dans son Sanctuaire. Mais il comptait bien s'en débarasser et il ne doutait pas que ses chevaliers d'or étaient de son côté car ils croyaient tous qu'Athéna vivait dans son temple. De plus lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous aperçu de la disparition de Lana, le représentant de la déesse leur avait raconté qu'elle s'était rebellée contre celle-ci en voulant porter atteinte à la vie du Grand Pope. Elle était donc désormais bannie du Sanctuaire.

Aiolia avait reçu un choc lorsqu'Aldébaran lui avait annoncé la nouvelle ; il savait que Lana avait beaucoup changé au fil des ans mais ne la croyait pas capable d'une telle chose. Le Grand Pope lui avait demandé de se rendre au Japon pour démasquer une intruse qui osait se faire passer pour la déesse Athéna. Cependant, il avait revu Seiya, le chevalier de bronze de la constellation de Pégase, et avait admis, après avoir rencontré Saori, qu'elle était bien la déesse Athéna et que le Grand Pope avait menti au Sanctuaire. Il avait ainsi compris les actions de son frère et de sa soeur et comptait bien faire de même à son retour en Grèce. Hélas, à peine arrivée dans la Grande Salle, il avait été hypnotisé par le Grand Pope et était devenu un de ses fervents protecteurs.

A ce moment-là, Lana s'entraînait et essayait de trouver de nouvelles attaques. Elle s'était installée dans une clairière bordant une forêt abondante et se trouvait ainsi dans son élément. Elle avait aussi apprivoisé une biche qui restait toujours à portée de vue, sachant que la jeune fille ne lui ferait aucun mal. La réincarnation d'Artémis savait qu'une guerre se préparait au Sanctuaire mais avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler : Athéna devait apprendre à se servir de sa cosmo-énergie et ses chevaliers étaient normalement capable de la protéger, s'ils croyaient en elle.

Elle en connaissait quelques uns, rencontrés lors de son apprentissage avec tous les chevaliers d'or. Elle avait vu Seiya remporter son armure et s'était étonné de la puissance qu'il dégageait à cette époque. Elle avait aussi rencontré un garçon de son âge, Hyoga, lors de son entraînement avec Camus, le chevalier d'or du verseau. Ils avaient liés connaissance et étaient devenus amis. La jeune fille avait eu quelques regrets à ne pas allonger la durée de son entraînement et avait promis au sibérien de revenir le voir. Il devait normalement être le chevalier de bronze de la constellation du cygne maintenant.

Ainsi, aussi longtemps que dura la bataille du Sanctuaire, les chevaliers furent observés par Artémis, qui veillait à ce qu'Athéna soit maintenue en vie le temps qu'ils prouvent leur courage et puissent la secourir, en obligeant le Grand Pope à retirer la flèche d'or qui menaçait la déesse.

Lorsqu'enfin Athéna apparut avec ses attributs sacrés pour régner sur le Sanctuaire, personne parmi tous les chevaliers qui étaient réunis, n'avait remarqué la présence invisible mais attentive d'une autre réincarnation qui s'était juré de protéger sa soeur.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La déesse

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, seule Lana est à moi.

Réponses aux reviews :

Shina : Salut, merci pour ta review, c'était sympa. Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les deux autres. A bientôt ! Bises.

Chapitre III : La déesse

Quelques mois s'étaient passés depuis la bataille du Sanctuaire et Lana avait décidé de rendre visite à son frère Aiolia. Toutefois, elle jugea préférable de ne pas montrer sa véritable identité pour le moment. Aussi revêtit-elle son ancienne armure qui avait été endommagée durant le combat contre le Grand Pope : l'épaulette droite manquait ; elle ne portait plus de masque car le sien avait été définitivement brisé et l'une des genouillères était fissurée. Elle partit donc pour le Sanctuaire, se demandant quel serait l'accueil qu'on lui réserverait.

Elle se téléporta jusqu'à la ville d'Athènes et commença à se diriger à pieds vers le lieu où elle avait grandi. Elle avait découvert le moyen de téléportation lors de l'une de ses longues chasses pendant lesquelles elle se sentait vraiment dans son élément. Lana avançait vite et arriva au pied des douze maisons en début d'après-midi. Elle prit le chemin qui longeait celles-ci et commença à monter en direction de la maison du lion.

Arrivé à la deuxième, celle du taureau, elle fut interpellée par un homme de grande taille, assez costaud, qui devait effrayer beaucoup de soldats par son allure de brute épaisse : ce n'était autre que le chevalier d'or Aldébaran, le gardien de cette maison :

"Qui es-tu étrangère ?

Et toi qui es-tu chevalier ?

Je suis Aldébaran chevalier d'or de la maison du taureau et je n'aime pas voir des apprenties chevalier sans masque rôder autour du Sanctuaire.

Hé bien, regarde donc mon armure de plus près, peut-être la reconnaîtras-tu ?

Quoi ....que ... c'est impossible ! Lana ! Non.

Oui, c'est bien moi. Tu es décidément toujours le même pour accueillir les voyageurs !

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, pourquoi ton armure a-t-elle cette couleur terne ? Et pourquoi ne portes-tu plus de masque ?

Hé bien c'est une longue histoire que je me ferais une joie de te raconter si tu viens avec moi voir Aiolia, mon frère.

Je t'accompagne ; il doit être en train de méditer dans son trou, tu sais, tous ces évènements l'ont un peu chamboulés, mais il s'entraîne toujours autant. "

Les deux amis parlaient de la bataille pendant qu'ils passaient les maisons une à une. Une question brûlait les lèvres du chevalier d'or : Lana avait-elle vraiment tenté de tuer le Grand Pope en lui affirmant qu'elle ne croyait pas en Athéna ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la rumeur de son exil, tout en observant le visage de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis qu'elle avait eu 7 ans. Elle avait le regard dur, perçant et donnait l'impression d'un caractère bien trempé.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par l'arrêt de Lana devant la porte de son ancienne demeure. Elle n'osait pas frapper, devenue hésitante. Aldébaran prit les devants en cognant le bois et en appelant Aiolia.

Celui-ci ouvrit, ayant reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami, et resta stupéfait en voyant celle qui l'accompagnait.

"Heu ...bonjour grand frère.

Lana ! C'est vraiment toi ! "

Les deux jeunes gens tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aiolia avait tout de suite reconnu sa soeur : elle ressemblait à leur mère. Il la serra encore une fois dans ses bras, puis fit entrer ses deux visiteurs.

" Alors, commença Aldébaran, tu m'as promis de tout nous raconter. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pendant un an d'absence ?

Oui, enchaîna Aiolia, et qu'as-tu fait de ton masque ?

hé bien, voyons par où commencer ? Je suis partie à cause du Grand Pope... "

Lana leur raconta son combat, sans parler de Kanon, puis ajouta qu'elle était partie car elle avait pensé qu'on la trompait au sujet d'Athéna. Elle s'était exilée dans le sud de la Grèce et vivait par ses propres moyens. Comme elle ne voulait plus combattre au service d'Athéna son armure était devenue terne et inutilisable. Les deux autres chevaliers écoutaient en silence et semblaient bouleversés à l'idée que Lana ne fasse plus partie des leurs. Mais ils respectaient son choix et se doutaient de la raison pour laquelle elle était revenue. Aiolia osa quand même poser la question avec l'espoir que la réponse ne serait pas celle qu'il avait imaginée :

"Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Tu ne peux plus vivre au Sanctuaire si tu décides d'abandonner Athéna.

Je suis revenue afin de rendre l'armure de la lionide, bien qu'elle soit inutilisable.

Alors tu as pris ta décision, tu n'es plus des nôtres, Aiolia avait dit ça avec de la tristesse dans la voix, tu es sûre de ton choix ?

Complètement sûre, l'armure de la lionide est faite pour un vrai chevalier, et je ne suis qu'une simple humaine. Je préfère que quelqu'un d'autre la porte à ma place. Mû pourra la réparer ; il en est capable et je sais qu'il est chez lui. Ne tentez pas de me faire changer d'avis, ma décision est irrévocable. "

Sur ce elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir ; Aiolia la regarda longuement tout comme il l'avait fait il y a bien longtemps, afin de se souvenir de chaque trait de sa soeur qu'il ne verrait probablement plus jamais. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait choisi, c'était sa décision. Il ne la retînt donc pas lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la maison en disant qu'elle reviendrait peut-être un jour.

En fin d'après-midi, le chevalier d'or du bélier reçut la visite de la jeune fille qui lui demanda de prendre soin de l'armure qu'elle lui laissait, en la restaurant du mieux qu'il pouvait et en la mettant à l'abri. Cette journée semblait interminable et pourtant lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle et qu'elle regarda le soleil se coucher, la réincarnation ne pût retenir ses larmes à l'idée du mal qu'elle avait pu faire à son frère en si peu de temps. Il le fallait, elle en était persuadée. Une bonne nuit de sommeil la réconforterait et elle en avait besoin car elle avait décidé de se rendre au Japon afin de voir comment allait Athéna et voir si les chevaliers étaient prêts pour une nouvelle bataille qui semblait-il allait commencer dans quelques mois. Elle choisit de se faire invisible de façon à observer sa soeur et ses chevaliers en toute tranquillité. Invisible pour elle signifiait qu'elle maintiendrait sa cosmo-énergie au plus bas et qu'elle aurait l'agilité d'un félin pour grimper sur n'importe quel support sans être vue.

Le lendemain matin, elle se téléporta près de la résidence Kido où elle avait senti la cosmo-énergie de sa soeur. Celle-ci était en train de parler avec un jeune garçon, aux cheveux verts, portant une salopette blanche : c'était le chevalier Shun de la constellation d'Andromède. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Seiya, qui se remettait de la bataille qu'il avait livrée. Tout semblait calme et leur cosmo-énergie avait augmentée durant les épreuves qu'ils avaient affrontées. Lana, voyant que tout danger était écarté pour le moment, décida de partir voir comment se débrouillaient les trois autres chevaliers de bronze : Ikky, Shiryu et Hyoga.

Ikky avait apparemment regagné l'Ile de la Mort et méditait, entouré d'une chaleur insupportable pour un être humain. Shiryu était aux Cinqs Pics avec Shunrei et le Vieux Maître, l'ancien chevalier d'or de la balance. Quant à Hyoga, Lana avait envie de le revoir et elle se retrouva en quelques instants devant la porte de la petite maison où elle s'était entraînée pendant quelques mois.

Elle allait frapper lorsqu'un petit garçon sortit. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, étonné de voir quelqu'un dans ce coin perdu de Sibérie. Lana lui sourit pour le mettre en confiance :

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Lana. Est-ce que c'est bien ici qu'habite Hyoga ?

Salut, moi c'est Yakoff, je suis un ami de Hyoga, je vais le chercher. "

Il partit dans la maison, appelant Hyoga à grands cris, puis il revint accompagné d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus qui lui demandait pourquoi il fallait qu'il vienne. Yakoff fit un sourire à Lana puis partit chez lui. La jeune fille se retrouva face à face avec son ami d'enfance qui semblait ne pas la reconnaître.

" Bonjour Hyoga.

Bonjour, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Yakoff n'a pas voulu me dire votre nom. Il est assez taquin.

J'ai remarqué. Hé bien, si tu fouilles dans tes souvenirs, chevalier, tu te rappelleras peut-être d'une petite fille qui avait passé quelques mois en compagnie de ton maître et toi.

Effectivement je m'en souviens très bien : elle s'appelait Lana.

Je vois que ta mémoire ne te fait pas défaut. La petite fille a grandit et se trouve en ce moment devant toi.

Wouah ! Excuse-moi mais je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque tu portais un masque, alors c'est dur ...

Je sais.

Mais entre donc, on a tant de choses à se dire."

Ils se racontèrent leurs vies, Lana omettant bien entendu de dire qui elle était vraiment. Le jeune garçon l'invita à passer quelques jours chez lui, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Ils passaient leurs journées à se promener. Lana ne voulait pas trop s'attacher à lui, mais elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Elle se décida à partir. Elle le lui annonça, mais au moment où elle sortait, il la retint et ferma la porte.

"

Hyoga, je dois partir.

Non, reste, s'il te plaît.

Arrête, tu dois t'entraîner, et moi je dois m'en aller.

Reste...fais-le pour moi...je ...tu ...

Non Hyoga, on ne peut pas aller ensemble, ça ne marcherait pas entre nous...

S'il te plaît, laisse-nous une chance. Rien ne t'attend dans l'avenir, et il n'y a plus de guerres, reste avec moi.

Promet-moi alors de ne jamais me forcer à faire quelque chose, sinon tu le regretterais.

Promis. "

Un mois s'écoula, les deux jeunes gens vivaient ensemble chez Hyoga. Celui-ci avait un peu délaissé son entraînement pour s'occuper de sa compagne. Lana était heureuse mais elle savait que son côté divin n'appréciait pas du tout. Hyoga se faisait en effet de plus en plus pressant pour découvrir d'elle un peu plus que les baisers qu'ils échangeaient. Lana avait le souvenir du Grand Pope et Artémis était une déesse vierge. Elle décida donc de mettre un terme à ses avances.

"

Hyoga

Quoi ? Tu as l'air perturbée ma puce.

Je refuse qu'on aille plus loin.

Mais....tu sais qu'on est bien ensemble et puis on s'aime...

Je refuse. Si tu veux vraiment être avec moi, il faudra que tu en sois digne. Arrive à me battre et je serais à toi.

Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu n'es pas un chevalier.

Je l'ai été pendant un bon moment. Allons, acceptes-tu ?

Bien. Puisque tu le veux. "

Le combat fut fixé le lendemain, sans armure. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent sur la plaine glaciale de Sibérie et se préparèrent à s'affronter. Hyoga se mit en position pour lancer son attaque tandis que Lana ne bougea pas. Elle l'éviterait facilement.

"

PAR LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT !

Le jet glacé passa sur la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas.

C'est donc ça que tu appelles la poussière de diamant, cette attaque ridicule !

Ca ne sert à rien de se battre, Lana, je risque de te blesser. Arrêtons-en là.

Tu n'as qu'une parole alors tiens-là ! Je veux voir jusqu'où tu peux aller ! Dépasse tes limites ou tu ne seras même plus digne de porter l'armure du cygne !

Bien, alors ne viens pas te plaindre après ! KOLOMNY SMERCH !

Hyoga se retrouva en une fraction de seconde à la hauteur de Lana qui réagit trop tard et se retrouva à terre. Du sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle sourit et se releva.

Bien tu commences à t'échauffer ! On va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle mit ses mains à hauteur de sa taille et forma une boule d'énergie. Hyoga n'avait jamais vu pareille attaque et se préparait à riposter. La boule s'éleva lentement, alors que la jeune femme se positionnait. Elle semblait plus une lionne dans cette posture.

PAR LA MORSURE FUNESTE ! Elle se précipita sur le chevalier et il reçut de plein fouet une multitude de rayons d'énergie en provenance de la boule. Lorsqu'il se remit debout, ses vêtements étaient lacérés, comme s'il avait vraiment été mordu.

Lana s'approcha, menaçante. Elle ne voulait pas faire durer le combat plus longtemps car si elle continuait à se battre, elle finirait par se dévoiler. Aussi prit-elle Hyoga au col et elle le jeta dans la neige avant de recommencer une autre attaque qui ne permit pas au jeune homme de se relever.

Le combat est fini, Hyoga ! Tu n'as pas pu me battre à cause de tes sentiments ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie, je m'en vais. Cependant, je dois avouer que tu es un vrai chevalier car tu as la capacité, ce qui te manque c'est la volonté.

Dis-moi.... pourquoi quittes-tu l'ordre, puisque tu es si forte ?

Tu l'apprendras un jour, chevalier...

Tu m'as donné une leçon aujourd'hui.... et je sais qu'à l'avenir... si je te revois un jour, je pourrai me battre. Mais je ne serais pas aussi sentimental si tu t'en prends à Athéna ! Tu es trop puissante pour abandonner de plein gré ton statut de chevalier !

Tu as peut-être raison mais sache que pour l'instant, je ne désire qu'une paix royale. Adieu. "

La déesse partit, laissant le jeune chevalier. Elle l'avait testé durant ce combat et elle savait qu'il saurait faire face au danger qui se profilait à l'horizon. Elle sentait que cela venait du côté de la mer et qu'une autre bataille allait arriver.

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà pour ce chapitre, actuellement je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, mais j'ai toujours pour projet de finir cette fic. Donc pour l'instant, il va m'être difficile d'updater rapidement les chapitres vu qu'ils ne sont pas encore sortis de ma tête lol ! Patientez encore un peu !!! Mici !


End file.
